Ted Sandyman
Ted Sandyman was a Hobbit allied with the Chief's Men during the War of the Ring. Ted Sandyman was the son of Sandyman the Miller of Hobbiton. Biography One evening in early April of 3018, Ted Sandyman was at the Green Dragon Inn with Sam Gamgee, the gardener at Bag End. Sam talked about strange things that had been happening in the Shire, including a Tree-man that his cousin Halfast Gamgee claimed to have seen walking on the North Moors. Ted Sandyman scoffed at Sam's tales, calling them children's stories. Neither was Ted interested in the news that the Elves were leaving Middle-earth. He questioned the reliability of Sam's sources of information - Bilbo and Frodo Baggins - saying: "Oh, they're both cracked. Leastways old Bilbo was cracked, and Frodo's cracking."''The Lord of the Rings'', ''The Fellowship of the Ring'', Book One, Ch. I: "A Long-expected Party" When Sam looked at the Mirror of Galadriel, he saw a vision of Ted cutting down trees at the avenue beyond the mill, that shades the road to Bywater. Sam was enraged, wishing he could get at Ted. Sam suspected that there was some devilry at work in the Shire, and exclaimed that he had to go home, but Galadriel said he could not go home alone, and should not blindly trust what he saw in the mirror. Sam reluctantly accepted that, but said "If what I've seen turn out true, somebody's going to catch it hot!". The vision Sam saw indeed came true, as revealed in "Scouring of the Shire".''The Lord of the Rings'', ''The Fellowship of the Ring'', Book Two, Ch. VII: "The Mirror of Galadriel" After Frodo and Sam left the Shire in September of 3018, Lotho Sackville-Baggins bought the Old Mill and tore it down. He replaced it with an ugly brick building that straddled the river and was full of wheels and strange contraptions to increase production. The next year in September of 3019, Saruman took over operation of the Mill and it was used for some industrial purpose that created noise and pollution. Ted Sandyman was pleased by these developments and he continued to work in the New Mill. He took orders from the Chief's men and he participated in the wanton destruction of the Shire by cutting down the trees beyond the Mill that shaded the road to Bywater. After the Battle of Bywater on November 3, 3019, Frodo and Sam returned to Hobbiton with Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took. They encountered Ted Sandyman at the New Mill. Ted laughed at their dismay at the destruction that had been done to Hobbiton, and he said that if they touched him he would report them to the Chief. When Merry told him that the Chief's Men had been defeated and that the Chief was about to be removed, Ted was shocked. He sounded a horn to raise the alarm, but Merry responded by sounding the Horn of the Mark, and Hobbits from all over Hobbiton responded.''The Lord of the Rings'', ''The Return of the King'', Book Six, Ch. VIII: "The Scouring of the Shire" His fate afterwards is unknown. Translations around the world References Category:Hobbits Category:Sandyman Category:Villains Category:Minor characters (The Lord of the Rings) Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (film) Characters de:Timm Sandigmann it:Ted Sabbioso nl:Ted Roothooft pl:Ted Sandyman